la otra parte de mí
by EmperatrizX3
Summary: Waylon despierta recordando que Murkoff a hecho algo con él, sin tener memoria en sí de lo que se trata, intentará escapar de aquel lugar pero al transcurso del viaje algo le dice que tiene que encontrar alguna cosa o alguien .
1. Chapter 1

Cuando despertó no recordaba lo que murkoff le había hecho, de alguna o otra manera sentía su cuerpo - y sobre todo su mente- diferentes. Lo que lo mantenía vivo era el recuerdo de su esposa Lisa y de sus dos pequeños hijos que debía proteger , él tenía que regresar a casa

Lo que pasaba a su alrededor era una locura, cuerpos muertos por todos lados al igual que la sangre y la putrefacción inundaban cada paso que daba.

Caminando, corriendo y escondiéndose en los Lugares De Ventilación, Una Pequeña Voz murmuraba en su cabeza diciéndole Que tenia Que encontrar algo pronto ¿Pero qué? -

-Maldición¡ sal de mi cabeza- se golpea el mismo, era culpa de Jeremy que esta voz apareciera, estaba completamente seguro que el desgraciado pidió que le hicieran algo para volverlo loco.

Luego de haber escapado de ser devorado y calcinado vivo por uno de los locos ,Waylon no imaginó algo peor que eso, hasta llegar al territorio del "novio" como asi esos tipos lo llamaban y por alguna razón-que aun no conocía y no entendía- le tenía un gran temor .

Adentró poco a poco a ese territorio y sigilosamente intentó buscar una salida se aquel lugar, .Maquinas de cocer rodeaban el lugar pero sin duda la mayor razón de salir de allí era la escena de dar a luz que diviso minutos atrás

A lo lejos miró una puerta, tenía la corazonada de que lo llevaría a su libertad y al acercarse esta no abrió

-Darling -desde el otro lado un variante se acerco a la puerta sorprendiendo a Waylon "este debe de ser el novio" se alarmó

Corrió y se escondió debajo de una de las maquinas de cocer , no le pasaría lo mismo que le pasó con el carnívoro ,no esta vez

-Cariño no temas- su voz retumbó por la habitación-Se que te sientes sola al igual que yo , vamos darling sal de allí

Escuchó los pasos muy cerca de él -Dejame llenarte-pronuncio tiernamente

La cabeza de Waylon empezó a palpitar y a dolerle -No ahora -Susurró , desde hacía ya un par de meses atrás y luego de múltiples experimentos -cada vez que esto pasaba Waylon se desmayaba y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Un sonido estruendoso alarmó a Eddie y divisó cerca suyo a su amada tirada en el suelo

-Darling -grito desesperado y corrió hacia su futura esposa

Ella respiraba así que la tomó con mucho cuidado del suelo y la cargó - Solo estás durmiendo, debes estar cansada cariño -besó su frente llevándosela hasta su futura cama matrimonial.

.

.

.

Su contextura osea era hermosa y no pesaba casi nada, aunque era un poco plana eso podría arreglarse en un satiamen.

Su cabello rubio era suave aunque muy corto ,ella sería perfecta cuando le pusira un poco de pecho -para darle de lactar a su futuros hijos-y quitándote esa vulgaridad alli abajo

Empezó a tararear aquella vieja canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeño y sintió como su amada se estremecía ante sus brazos.

"Ah se siente como en las nubes" -pensó Waylon, hacia mucho no sentía tanta paz, abrió lentamente los ojos para buscar de donde venia aquella hermosa melodia, estaba segura que lo habia oído antes .

Cuando abrió completamente los ojos divisó que estaba acurrucada ante los brazos de un chico -Ah-gimió asustándose

Sus brillantes ojos verdes reflejaban temor y confusión ante él.

-Cariño no te asustes - sonrio Eddie - te e estado buscando por mucho tiempo tiempo Darling

Los ojos de Waylon se agrandaron al oir esto ultimo

-Se que estas asustada de mí,pero comprendame querida , solo pasa cuando un hombre conoce a una mujer

-Usted ..-murmuro bajito- Estuvo buscándome? -su ángel preguntó y su voz era tan bella como su ella

-Claro que sí querida ,todo este tiempo

-Por qué? -Eddie frunció el ceño ¿es que acaso no era obvio? y suspiró para calmarse ,debía de ser un caballero ,por fín la había encontrado despues de todo

-Porque quiero casarme contigo y que tengas a mis bebes - Sonrió con entusiasmo

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -volvio a preguntar con ilusión

-Claro que sí querida

Waylon abrazó a Eddie rodeando sus brazos con su cuello por fin lo habia encontrado

Esto sorprendió a Eddie y le devolvió el abrazo -ya que ninguna de las zorras habían sido cariñosas con él, tan solo querían escapar y alejarse de él - Y tuvo razón, ella era diferente y única a comparación de las demás , esta vez su corazonada había aceertado...


	2. Waylon

Su futura esposa era maravillosa tan delicada y pulcra . Amaba verla sonreír ,al igual que observarla usar cada una de sus creaciones. Dios, parecía un ángel en esos vestidos.

Dejó de matar a putas -a menos de que estas profanaran en su apacible hogar-luego de que su amor quedara horrorizada al observar a todas estas colgadas en el gimnasio.

-Darling, te juro que te amo solo a ti -Eddie dijo nervioso - no son nada para mí cariño

Waylon no escuchaba nada de que lo decía Eddie, los cuerpos putrefactos, la sangre seca -y algunas goteando- y el olor horrendo que emanaba aquel lugar solo le causaba repulsión y rechazo.

¿Es que acaso su futuro esposo lo había hecho? -"no"-pensó, él nunca haría eso , era un hombre de casa-"sí ,claro"-quizás esos hombres intentaron atacarlo, era por eso que estaban muertos, Eddie tan solo se defendió o defendió su pequeño nido de amor

-Cariño -dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo tímidamente -no tienes que explicarme nada-poso su mano en la parte de su rostro cicatrizada- entiendo lo que paso aquí

Eddie miraba a aquella mujer sorprendido , no estaba celosa ,ella confiaba en él

Waylon abrazó fuertemente a Eddie- Debes haber sufrido mucho amor , pero prométeme que no volverás a hacer esto a menos que la situación lo a merite

-Lo prometo-correspondió el abrazo-...Darling

...

-Cariño, ya está la comida-gritó Waylon desde el comedor.

-Ya voy Darling - Eddie amaba la sazón de su Darling ,sin duda era la mejor junto con la de su madre

Tomó asiento y Waylon posó el plato de comida en la mesa ,esperando a un costado de él para que elogiara su trabajo -¿Que tal esta?

-Delicioso cariño -la tomó de la cintura y clavo un beso en una de sus mejilla -Se puede sentir el amor en esta maravillosa cena

Waylon sonrio gustoso ,estaba sumamente feliz, nuevamente afirmaba que había encontrado el hombre de sus sueños...

...

.

.

.

Waylon despertó de aquella cama matrimonial que hacía semanas usaba...

-¿Dónde estoy?- observó la habitación y entro en pánico al no reconocer el lugar -Respira Waylon -intentó relajarse - no entres en pánico , aún no.

Intentó reincorporarse y al hacerlo cayó nuevamente en la cama- mi cabeza, maldita sea

Al bajar la mirada vio que no llevaba el uniforme naranja, sino un vestido azul marino parecido a los que usaban las mujeres en los años cincuenta

-Pero que demonios -se sorprendió ¿que había pasada mientras estaba inconsciente?

Con cautela, abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró a ambos lados asegurándose que no hubiese nadie en el pasadizo

Salió del cuarto y empezó a buscar una salida -Lisa, cariño muy proto llegaré a casa-susurró, depronto escucho una voz proveniente de su espalda.

-Darling?

Sin ni siquiera voltear, hecho a correr recordando que era la voz de psicópata

-Darling ? donde vas?-lo perseguía- Es que acaso es quieres jugar ?

Waylon corrió y corrió buscando una salida pero la mayoría de veces solo encontraba pasadizos obstruidos

-Cariño, me estoy cansado hay que parar con este juego ,tu ganas -rió Glusklin, su esposa era muy escurridiza -ven aquí cariño

Waylon giró una esquina y no vio escapatoria más que un hueco de un ascensor fuera de servicio , oía como los pasos del novio se acercaban poco a poco y al verlo...saltó

-NOOO ! DARLING!...


End file.
